


Misión: Guiar al rey

by Its_kathstyle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Loki sigue muerto, y Thor está roto. Las lágrimas del dios del trueno le impiden volver al Valhalla, y Loki está obligado a eliminar aquel dolor.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Se supone que cuando mueres, finalmente puedes sentarte a descansar muy tranquilo en el Valhalla para siempre. Un par de mujeres, unas cuantas cervezas, música; en fin, todo lo que se pueda querer.  
Pero no es tan sencillo, al menos no cuando tienes a un hermano lloriqueando porque su hermanito falleció.  
Justo cuando piensas que podrás sentarte a la sombra de algún árbol con una copa de vino y buen libro, mientras una hermosa mujer toca el arpa; aparece un tipo diciendo que no puedes permanecer allí si alguien está llorandote. Tonterías del cielo de los dioses.

¿Quién me llora? Thor, por supuesto. Ha estado así desde esa vez hace un año en que lograron deshacer los daños causados por Thanos; algo sobre gemas del infinito, alguna cosa sobre reino cuántico, más blah, blah, blah; y todos estaban vivos nuevamente, todos menos yo.  
Así que, básicamente, gracias a eso fue que un día cualquiera en el Valhalla, me echaron de ahí. "Vuelve cuando sanes el corazón de tu hermano, Loki" en el Hel no fastidiarían tanto. 

Tonto hermano mayor, tus lágrimas impiden mi regreso al Valhalla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Nunca había visto algo tan deprimente como este patético hombre; la ropa elegida de la manera más horrorosa, todo su aspecto está descuidado, es como si se hubiera cansado de todo, como si ya no tuviera ganas de seguir luchando. Sí, mi hermano el que decía que rendirse no estaba en su naturaleza, está acabado. Él mismo se pisoteó, bajó los brazos; y ahora lo único que puedo ver en él, es a una burla de dios, el poderoso Thor, dios del trueno, disminuido a este tipo que llora y que no se interesa más por nada.

Quiero aclarar –aunque ustedes ya lo sepan– que no estoy aquí por voluntad propia, y que preferiría cenar junto a un grupo de inferiores midgardianos, antes de tener que ver este lamentable estado de Thor. El pueblo está viviendo ahora en Noruega, guiados por Heimdall mientras a mi preciado hermano se le pasa esta ridícula fase y acepta de una vez por todas que morí y no voy a volver. Porque no lo haré, no hay más resurrecciones para mí.   
Pero Heimdall no es el rey de Asgard, y definitivamente no salvé al tonto para que alguien más ocupe el lugar que a él le corresponde; así que, convertiré a mi hermano en un digno rey, y luego podré ir al Valhalla y descansar a gusto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, ustedes dirán "para ya de quejarte, Loki". Pero no tienen idea de lo difícil que es intentar que este inútil se preocupe por sí mismo, y es que todo debo hacerlo sin que él pueda verme, escucharme, o siquiera sentirme; ah, claro, Loki ve a observar a tu hermano actuar como Mario el magdaleno, pero él no podrá verte. Al menos para que tenga vergüenza.

En fin, les describo la situación de hoy: vergüenza de dios rubio, con algunos kilos de más, dientes sucios, y apestando debido a tres días sin bañar. Se encuentra todavía acostado, y por lo que veo no tiene más planes que vegetar todo el día.

Sería tan fácil si pudiera verme, escucharme al menos. Entonces le diría que deje de ser un imbécil y se comporte como el dios que una vez llegué a respetar; esto en que se convirtió, ni se le compara.

Bien, dejen que les explique algo importante. Si bien mi hermano no puede saber que estoy aquí, sí puedo hacer algunas travesuras, como romper la tubería del baño de su habitación. Te bañas o te baño, Thor.   
Ya saben lo que dicen "situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas", y esto definitivamente es una situación fuera de control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, odio esto. Odio tener que ver las lágrimas que se escapan aunque sé que quisieras no sentir más este dolor, lo deseas pero es tan difícil, simplemente no lo logras; hemos estado juntos ya dos semanas, y tengo que verte llorar hasta quedarte dormido, despertar cada mañana con el único deseo de continuar durmiendo, has ganado peso y sé que es debido a tu poca actividad, porque ni siquiera quieres probar bocado. Detesto tu situación, y desearía tanto que pudieras sentirme, mis manos secar tus lágrimas o acariciar tu cabello en un intento inútil de hacerte dormir más rápido; quisiera que pudieras escuchar mis gritos cuando me enojo porque no quieres bañarte o crees que cepillarte los dientes es innecesario, amaría que pudieras saber que todas las noches me acuesto a tu lado y que no estás solo. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto? Nunca me sentí más inútil, y sé que siempre estoy llamándote así a ti, "inútil, patético", y tantos insultos más; pero realmente estoy tan enojado conmigo, soy Loki, la lengua de plata y no puedo hacer que mi tonto hermano me deje ir.   
¿Recuerdas el ragnarok, Thor? Siempre supe que había más poder en ti, del que tú mismo sabías. Estuve tan orgulloso de ti esa vez, ya no fuiste más un niño mimado para mí y realmente quise respetarte como mi rey; no solo por aquel nuevo poder que acababas de descubrir, sino porque pusiste al pueblo por delante de tu deseo de demostrar cuan fuerte eres.

Oh, mírate nada más, ya dormido. Deja que bese tu frente como cada noche, cielo.   
Descansa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

¿En serio, otra vez esto, Thor? Me estás hartando, no puedo creer que estés despreciando el desayuno cuando no quisiste comer anoche. Escuchame estúpido, no dejaré que te sigas destruyendo.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Deseo tanto que sí puedas escucharme, hermano. Mírate, este no eres tú, este hombre necio no es más el poderoso Thor; ya tienes que darte cuenta, por favor. Cariño, yo estaré contigo, voy a cuidarte, lo juro; solo tienes que levantarte y ayudarme a luchar por ti.

Estoy agotado, solo quiero sentarme a tu lado y resignarme a que no vas a comer tampoco hoy; pero no puedo. Te salvé, ¿lo entiendes? Di mi vida por ti y no puedo permitir que tires a la basura lo que hice por mi hermano y por Asgard; me llame a mí mismo "hijo de Odin", y no fue por él, fue porque realmente te considero mi familia. 

Ay, cariño, ¿te enojaste? Diría que lo lamento, pero realmente no lo siento; me haces enojar y tengo que hacerte estas cosas. Estoy sintiendo tanta molestia con esta niña tonta que se disculpa por haber tirado la comida sobre ti; se ve patética casi al punto de llorar, pero al menos estás molesto, y definitivamente prefiero verte reaccionar de esta manera a que continúes actuando como si no fueras más que un trapo tirado sobre la cama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Nunca me imaginé a mí mismo en una situación como esta. En vida hice tanto como a mí me dio placer, en Midgard, Asgard, Sakaar; en donde pusiera mis pies, todo lo manejaba a mi antojo, que hiciera cosas indebidas o ilícitas es otro punto. Cuando llegué al Valhalla me comportaba de igual forma, y nadie se quejó nunca porque obtuve mi lugar cuando salvé al hijo dorado de Asgard.   
Y, ¿saben algo? En el hel sucedería exactamente igual.

El problema aquí, es que ahora estoy obligado a estar todo mi tiempo junto a este descuidado. Y al decir "todo mi tiempo", significa que es muy noche y él está durmiendo; y no hay nada más interesante que ver su pecho subir y bajar, escucharlo roncar y divertirme con eso, enojarme porque da muchas vueltas y no respeta que estoy acostado allí a su lado, también aprovechar para cepillar su cabello tan rebelde, él ya ha empezado a preguntarse porque su pelo amanece suave y con rastros de haberle sido untado alguna crema que no sabía que poseía.

Hace dos días discutió con la servidumbre, porque según él, ellos se introducen en su habitación por las noches para limpiar sus uñas, lavar sus dientes, o asear sus oídos; y claramente él no necesita que hagan esas cosas. Mi niño tonto, estuvo tan enojado cuando ellos negaron todo, se sintió ofendido y creyó que se burlaban de él, por su parte el rostro de cada uno de los sirvientes fue lo más gracioso del día. 

Oh sí, como ven es bastante aburrido mi día a día, si lo más divertido es hacer que Thor discuta con estas personas, principalmente porque no lo hago a propósito sino porque alguien debe cuidarlo. Y por las noches, lo más enérgico que logro hacer, es gritarle –aunque no pueda escucharme– porque no respeta mi espacio en su cama, espacio que él no sabe que ocupo; justo como ahora mismo, que ha acabado en el centro de la cama, usando la totalidad de la misma. Es irrespetuoso y bastante odioso de su parte; y necesito que entiendan que si estoy sobre su brazo es únicamente porque Thor se roba todo el espacio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Hermano, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera pelea? Yo sí, puedo recordar perfectamente tu rostro molesto porque había enviado al destructor a acabar contigo; pero no era tal cosa la que deseaba, no tu muerte, sino que por aquel tiempo consideré que si fuese yo el único hijo de nuestro padre, entonces el trono sería definitivamente mío. No habría Laufey ni Jotumheim para preocuparme, ya no sería solo una sombra, no más el niño desamparado que fue rescatado; podría ser alguien.   
Estar muerto es bastante esclarecedor, puedes al fin ver la verdad de las cosas. Puedo recordarme a mí mismo tirarme al abismo y más tarde culparte a ti, pero tú no lo hiciste, tú nunca me lanzaste lejos de ti; y ahora cuando recuerdo y puedo verlo todo, observo tu rostro asustado y dolido, gritando "no".

¿Recuerdas aquella batalla aquí en Midgard? Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sé porqué quería gobernar a estos seres, nunca fueron mis favoritos. Pero qué bueno fue incordiar a padre y a ti, tan delicioso. Imagino que si pudieras escucharme te reirías pero rápidamente harías tu mejor esfuerzo para poner un gesto enojado; siempre tan blando, jamás lograste ser duro conmigo. Y luego ustedes me dieron una celda y la llenaron de libros; vi en aquello una tortura horrorosa, pero ya que la verdad golpeó en mí, puedo recordarme en una celda muy cómoda, y al resto de criminales convivir juntos como animales. Sabes, hermano. No puedo recordar un solo momento en que hayan sido realmente severos conmigo.

¿Cuántas veces fastidie tu paciencia? ¿Cuántas veces te hice llorar por mi causa? Mi pobre hermano, el poderoso Thor, si supieran que no eres más que un niño dulce, uno muy grande y fuerte, pero un dulcesito al final.   
Lloraste porque fingí mi muerte y pude sentir tu dolor esa vez, y luego sé que estabas feliz de haberme encontrado con vida, aunque enojado debido a mi engaño. Sin embargo ni tú ni padre pudieron hacer mucho en mi contra, nunca pudieron.

Te confesaré dos cosas ahora que tengo la certeza de que no podrás escucharme y por lo tanto mi imagen no se verá dañada: el que padre dijera "los amo" fue la más dulce caricia en mi corazón, y estuve muy asustado por tu causa luego de que él se fue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Mi Loki 

No, no, no. Suficiente de lágrimas, no más hermano.   
Thor, sabes que no puedes seguir llorándome, ¿cierto? Cariño, ya basta, escuchame: tienes que dejarme ir, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que no voy a volver, tienes que ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Por favor, tienes que olvidarme, por favor hermano; odio verte así, ¿acaso no puedes entenderlo? Duele, es jodidamente doloroso verte reducido a esto, detesto tus lágrimas, no las quiero más. Lo siento tanto.   
Lo que daría por que pudieras escucharme. 

— Loki, vuelve.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Tenemos una bella y sumamente clara mañana, el sol está más brillante y caliente que nunca, son las ocho en punto y Thor aún duerme, ronca escandalosamente; pero no por mucho, hermano. Tu salvador, quiero decir yo, está aquí, y haré que el sol vuelva a brillar sobre ti. 

— ¿Quién abrió las cortinas? 

Hermano, ¿se supone que estás enojado? Porque es muy gracioso tu rostro en este momento; ya qué. ¡Levantate de esa cama, inútil! 

— Les ordeno cerrar las cortinas ahora mismo. 

Tú a mí no me ordenas nada, ridículo. Espera un momento, ¿acabas de gruñirme? No eres un perro, un cerdo tal vez, pero no un perro, Thor. 

— ¿Acaso no escucharon lo que... 

Sí hermano, hay fantasmas en tu habitación. Soy el fantasma de Loki y vengo a llevarte conmigo hacia el Hel, buuuu.   
Ah, no. No te atrevas a ir a cerrar las cortinas tú mismo, porque las voy a abrir todas las veces que sean necesarias; Thor, es suficiente, suelta esas cortinas. Te lo estoy advirtiendo, no me hagas enojar. 

— ¿Loki? 

Espera, ¿qué? 

— ¿Eres tú, hermano? 

Thor, ¿puedes sentirme?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Por supuesto que eres tú, entra hermano. 

Eres un completo estúpido, ojalá esa cosa te muerda por ilusionarme.

Dejen que les explique qué ocurrió. Thor se acercó a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, y se encontró con una víbora, se nombra a esta especie "lora", y al parecer mide unos treinta centímetros; bastante bonita, parece inofensiva pero en realidad es venenosa. Aunque claro, nada que pueda acabar con el dios del trueno.   
Sí, él le abrió la ventana para que ella entrara; Thor se ve muy feliz, realmente está creyendo que soy yo. 

— Bienvenido a casa, hermano. Todo estará bien ahora, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, no me importa si volviste a fingir tu muerte, estoy feliz de que estés aquí, ¿lo entiendes? No estoy enojado, Loki. 

¿Podrías callarte? Tonto, mil veces tonto. No te atrevas a alzar a esa cosa, no soy yo. Thor, basta, no la cargues, no quiero que la tomes. 

— Auch, hermano. 

Ni siquiera te atrevas a enojarte, te advertí que no la tocaras pero siempre haces lo que te da la gana, ahora te jodes. 

— Loki, escuchame. 

Thor, volverá a morderte. 

— No tienes que morderme, estás seguro conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, entiendo si no quieres mostrar tu verdadera forma aún, yo espero hasta que estés listo. 

Detengan todo, ¿en serio esa víbora acaba de permitir que Thor la cargue, y ahora está aceptando gustosa sus caricias? 

— Eso es, cariño; estás a salvo. 

Hermano, no hagas eso, no vuelvas a darle un beso.   
Esto se volvió malditamente más complicado, ¿cómo se supone que va a aceptar mi muerte si le entrega cariños a una víbora y ella se los acepta? Cielo, no puedes ilusionarte. 

— ¿Estás hambriento, Loki? Vayamos a desayunar, ¿qué quieres comer? No importa, pediré que sirvan muchos alimentos. 

Oh bueno, tal vez no fue tan malo que vinieras, usurpadora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Últimamente nada es lo que espero, Thor me ha enseñado que no soy el dios perfecto y poderoso que creía ser, ha disminuido mi prepotencia, y me ha hecho entender que soy muy pequeño para algunas cosas. No fue hasta que fui enviado con él, que puse mis pies en tierra, no soy el "gran Loki" como me autonombré todo este tiempo; incluso admitir esto es doloroso, pero ya qué, estoy muerto y no es como si algo como mi orgullo gigantesco importara ahora.

No puedo poseer la víbora, no puedo hacerle entender a él que ella no soy yo, pero puedo tener esperanza en que ella no huirá, y también puedo molestarla un poco, hacer que caiga sobre él, que vuelva a morderlo. Cualquier cosa que me ayude a convertirlo en un rey respetable, ya entienden. 

La víbora de tan linda piel verde parece que se podría acostumbrar a vivir aquí, principalmente porque Thor le ha prometido una réplica del hábitat de este tipo de víboras. Así que quién querría irse cuando le ofrecen un lugar cómodo y comida. Mi pobre y tonto hermano. 

— Loki, ¿en dónde estás? 

Si movieras tu gordo cuerpo podrías buscar a la víbora, y no estar llamando a un animal que no te va a responder, Thor. 

— Oh, ahí estás. Ven aquí, cariño. 

Ya deja de decirme "cariño", Thor Odinson. Y la quieres contigo, muy bien, ya mismo la hago caer sobre ti. 

— Loki...

¿Qué pasa, gorda? Solo fue una linda víbora cayendo sobre tu panza floja, tampoco fue como para que se te fuera el aire, eres un exagerado.

La linda y dulce víborita ahora está muy molesta, y Thor también. Escena graciosa: Thor le gruñe y ella le muestra la lengua con furia. 

— Ya basta, Loki. Ya deja de rebotar sobre mí, ya sé que estoy gordo. 

Entonces podrías hacer ejercicio, inútil. Oh, de nuevo le muestra la lengua, ahora da media vuelta, se baja del cuerpo de Thor, ahora se arrastra lejos, Thor va tras ella. ¿Podrá el poderoso Thor volver a ganar el aprecio de víborita? Descubranlo... De inmediato.

Víborita 1 — Thor 0 

— Demonios, Loki. ¿Qué parte de "no tienes que morderme", no entiendes? 

¿Y qué parte de "es una simple víbora" es la que no entiendes tú? 

— Lo siento, no debí hablarte así 

Señor Calamardo, venga a ver esto. 

— Prometo que volveré a entrenar, ¿bien? 

Más que bien, gorda.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

La llegada de la víbora es en realidad lo mejor que nos ha ocurrido. Thor ha iniciado a alimentarse mejor, se levanta muy temprano y desayuna tanto como antes; los tres guerreros y Sif se sorprendieron de verle llegar nuevamente a los entrenamientos, están felices por él. Los sirvientes del palacio –en absoluto comparado al del padre de todo en Asgard– están felices de ver al príncipe dorado alimentarse correctamente y cuidarse como es debido.

Están felices todos por él, pero también les preocupa. Incluso a mí.   
Thor va con la víbora a todos los lugares, la llama "Loki", la besa, y la trata con cariño; nadie se atreve a decirle lo equivocado que está. Todos saben que no soy yo, pero ninguno tiene valor para enfrentar al dios del trueno y a su furia, nadie tiene valor para destruir esa pequeña esperanza que ha hecho a mi hermano levantarse nuevamente.   
Mas Thor no es un tonto, muy dentro de mí sé que él sabe la verdad, sé que la siente ser una víbora común, pero también sé que solo necesita engañarse a sí mismo.

Me preocupa hasta donde puedas llegar, hermano. Temo nunca poder irme.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— ¿Tienes hambre, Loki? 

Es una rutina, Thor pregunta eso y la víbora va con él, o lo ignora, según sea su estado de ánimo. Si ella lo sigue, él es feliz; pero si no va tras él, suspira dolido y la mira como queriendo decir muchas cosas, pero nunca dice nada.   
Quiero creer que sé leerlo, y pienso que él quiere decir "sé que no eres él". Pero jamás lo dirá porque la realidad es muy difícil, sin embargo en sus ojos lo veo. Puedo observar su tristeza, no porque ella lo ignore, sino porque dentro de sí, él conoce la verdad. Y puedo entender que mi hermano lucha contra sí mismo, para que aquello en que cree sea una realidad para él. Por eso él no duda en voz alta, por eso no hace preguntas, es por eso que para él, la víbora sigue siendo yo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Lo cierto es que las cosas van bien, caminan lento, pero al menos lo hacen.   
Thor ha sido constante con sus entrenamientos, aunque empezó poco a poco, debido a que su cuerpo debe acostumbrarse nuevamente a ser ejercitado. En fin, lo importante aquí, es que está a muy poco de ya no ser gorda, yo estoy feliz porque mis ojos no merecían ver su acumulada grasa. Oh, él se alimenta muy bien todos los días, incluso cuando la víbora no quiere acompañarlo; continua comiendo como el cerdo que es, pero vamos, no puedes tener todo, y menos si se trata de este bruto.

A veces me siento feliz, porque creo que con muchísimo esfuerzo podré regresar al Valhalla, en otras ocasiones Thor hace algo que escupe sobre mis esperanzas. Pero está bien, después de todo fuimos siempre así, nunca hacíamos lo que se esperaba.

Cada noche, él trae consigo a la víbora y la coloca sobre su pecho para poder dormir. Y cada noche espero que duerma, para poder tirarla fuera; porque ella tiene su réplica de hábitat, y porque el espacio libre en su cama es únicamente para mí.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? No tengo tiempo ahora, estoy trazando un plan para conseguir que mi hermano tome su lugar pronto; y adiós Heimdall.

Veamos, ¿qué necesita Thor? Una alimentación sana, bien, si ignoro las enormes cantidades y la asquerosa manera de tragarse todo, entonces listo; entrenamiento, no muy bien, sin embargo peor es nada, al menos ha bajado de peso, y cada día los tres guerreros son más duros con él, en poco tiempo podré decir que este punto está listo; ser menos bestia, espera Loki, ¿qué? Por los dioses, esto sí que va a estar difícil, hay que pasar al punto cuatro; tener una familia, oh vamos, ¿qué tan inútil se necesita ser para que yo tenga que buscarte esposa, Thor? Aunque si lo pienso mejor, tienes gusto por las suripantas, así que de ninguna manera te dejo escoger. Vaya hermano me tuvo que tocar; maldito Laufey, y también Odin. Malditos todos. 

Muy bien. Listo el plan súper difícil de cuatro sumamente extenuantes pasos para convertir a un rubio patético en rey.

Ahora tengo tiempo para ustedes. Mi hermano acaba de terminar su entrenamiento y justo ahora se está bañando, si están pensando que estoy observándolo la respuesta es no, yo estoy en la cocina mientras le preparan el almuerzo; yo jamás iría a ver a Thor lavarse sus partes peludas a la velocidad de la luz, me ofenden.   
No puedo creer que una sola persona pueda comer tanto, hay carnes, arroces, verduras, cerveza, ensaladas, embutidos; y bueno, la mesa es más grande que esa utilizada para la tal "santa cena" de la cual tanto hablan ustedes; y por poco no le cabe ni un cubierto más. Thor es siempre cerdo, nunca incerdo. Sí, yo aprendo cosas de internet para poder hablar con ustedes en su horrible idioma.

Mesa lista, lo han ido a llamar, estoy solo y aburrido. Ah, pero conseguí eucalipto, lo hice en polvo anoche mientras todos dormían. Adivinen quién no puede ingerir eucalipto. Desde ya les digo que no se les ocurra juzgarme, soy el dios de las travesuras y me aburro muchísimo. Ahora, supongo que no necesitan que les diga que llegó mi querido hermano y está comiendo como si no lo hubiese hecho en semanas, creo que no es necesario decirlo porque es obvio; así que por ahora, me despido de ustedes y me pongo cómodo para observar cómo avanza mi genial broma. 

Algún rato después 

— "¿Quiéd miedda uzó eucadidto? Cadajo, hedmano".


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Thor está molesto, muy enojado.

Es la primera vez desde que llegó la víbora que no la ha colocado junto a él para descansar, sino que la tomó con cólera y la llevó hasta su hábitat. "Allí te quedas, Loki" le dijo al pobre animalillo; y luego se molestó más porque la víbora simplemente lo ignoró. Dijo algo sobre que me había pasado de la raya con mi broma; pero sorpresa, es lo que soy, hermano.

Qué más da, la víbora está tranquila sobre una rama, yo estoy cómodo, descansando en la cama; y a Thor el enojo no le permite dormir. Su rostro me molesta más que ver a nuestro padre mientras me reprendía por alguna tontería, como asesinar a ochenta de ustedes, ¿a quién se le ocurre molestarse por pequeñeces como esa?

Cejas muy juntas, los labios fruncidos, la mirada llena de furia; voltea a mirar a la víbora y luego bufa, ella obviamente ni se inmuta. Pero a mí me está fastidiando su comportamiento, maldito exagerado. 

— No puedo creer que simplemente me estés ignorando, Loki Odinson. 

Cállate, Thor. Llamarme de esa manera solamente le funcionaba a madre. ¿Cuándo será el milagroso día en que ya no seas un burro?

— Sé que fuiste tú, nadie más se atrevería a poner eucalipto en mi comida... Muy bonito, para hacer tus majaderías si puedes dejar esa forma de serpiente. 

Hola, mi nombre es Thor, y soy idiota. 

— Bien, hermano. Te disculpo, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ven a dormir. 

Oh querido hermano, mira como la víbora se arrastra entusiasmada hacia ti.

— Bien, si te da tu maldita gana.

No me hables de esa manera, hijo de Odin. Lo único que me faltaba era esto, rubio ridículo y exagerado. Te ubicas, a mí me vas respetando.

— Fuiste tú, lo sé.

No, Thor.

— Sé que tal vez es mi culpa, porque estuve dudando de todo esto.

Hermano, no.

— Lo lamento, Loki.

Maldición, Thor. ¿por qué tienes que hacer esto más difícil? Solo fue una broma, no se suponía que esto nos pasara.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Han pasado tantos días desde que llegué contigo, que ya no tengo más deseos de contarlos. Qué importancia tiene, son solo días tras días, sin que cambie nada; unas veces estás bien, y en otras ocasiones todo empeora. Solo tengo ganas de sentarme a pensar que eres un enorme estúpido, y tal vez hacerte la vida difícil. No puedo dejar quién soy, es mi esencia, está sujetada con fuerza muy al fondo de mi ser; necesito verte enojar, ver tus lágrimas, escuchar tus gritos, me complacen tus cambios de humor, aunque más tarde me hieran; quiero acariciar tus mejillas mientras duermes y besar tu barba tan picosa, quiero hacerte bromas durante el día aunque luego todo salga mal. Esto es lo que soy, hermano. 

\- Loki, tienes tres segundos para quitarte eso de encima. 

Olvidé contarles, mis queridos midgardianos, tanto tiempo libre me ha hecho tomar gusto por ciertos pasatiempos, le confeccioné manos a la víbora. 

\- Loki, uno. No quiero castigarte, hermano. 

Las pequeñas manitas de foam no son el problema, lo que tiene enfadado a Thor es el hecho de que las confeccioné con el puño cerrado, exceptuando los dedos corazón. 

\- Loki, dos. Estas cosas no te las voy a permitir. 

Ay, cosita dulce. 

\- No me obligues a decir tres. 

O qué, Thor. Siempre tan bobo. 

\- Tres. Es suficiente, Loki. 

Thor, ¿a dónde llevas a esa víbora? Dejala en el suelo ahora mismo; no me ignores Odinson. Oye, ¿a dónde demonios la estás llevando? Regresa en este instante, Thor.

No me pregunten qué piensa hacer, yo no lo sé. Pero ambos han salido de casa, justo al patio trasero. 

\- No te comportas como un digno príncipe, Loki. Lamento hacer esto, pero soy tu hermano mayor y necesito enseñarte a respetarme. 

Pues te cogió muy tarde, hermano mayor. 

\- Vas a quedarte afuera, volverás a entrar cuando demuestres que puedes ser decente.

Esperen un momento, ¿en serio acaba de cerrar la puerta, dejando a la víbora afuera? Ya sé que es solo una víbora más, pero él piensa que soy yo; lo que quiere decir que acaba de tirarme al patio como a un animal salvaje. Esto es muy indignante y ofensivo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Loki? 

Estoy indignado por su comportamiento anterior, y me siento realmente muy insultado ante sus formas de "buscar mi respeto". No puedo permitir que me tire fuera de casa cada vez que quiera, por lo tanto hice ingresar a la víbora una vez más. Thor está enfadado porque no obedezco sus órdenes, y porque no he querido quitarle las manitas.   
Ambos estamos enojados, si él pudiera verme lo notaría. 

— Fui claro contigo, hermano. Ve afuera. 

Ella no irá a ningún sitio, no entiendo cómo crees que te dejaré seguir ofendiéndome de esta manera. Mejor no te acerques, Thor. 

— Es suficiente, estoy harto, ¿qué demonios sucede contigo, Loki? 

¿Qué sucede conmigo? Tal vez me pasa que estaba muy tranquilo y feliz en el Valhalla junto a mi madre, hasta que el principito quiso jugar a ser el sufrido y triste Thor. Tal vez me pasa que no me dejan volver hasta que seas alguien respetado, de nuevo; tal vez es que estoy cansado de ver que seas un maldito imbécil, tal vez me pasa que yo también estoy harto de todo esto. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber? 

— ¿Esto es gracioso para ti? Supongo que sí, porque solo te dedicas a hacer estupideces mientras yo estuve sufriendo mucho por tu causa; pero nada de eso te importa porque lo único que sabes hacer es pensar en ti mismo sin que te importen los demás, ni siquiera entiendo porqué me sorprendo, siempre has sido de lo peor. 

Cállate. Solo cállate, Thor; no estarías aquí de no ser por mí. Maldito el día en que preferí tu vida antes que la mía, asqueroso niño malagradecido. 

— No te atrevas a volver a tirarme algo, estoy realmente enojado, no quiero tener que lamentar nada. 

Seguro fue muy tonto de mi parte lanzarte las manitas, seguro lo es aún más el que haya perdido el control y esté tirando tus cosas, y tal vez lo es cientos de veces más el que estés gritándome que pare de destruir todo, pero yo no pueda detenerme.   
¿Realmente crees que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Eso piensas, que eres el único aquí que está sufriendo? ¿De verdad crees que solo tú has llorado por esto? Que no puedas verme no significa que no me duela todo esto, no quiere decir que no llore esas noches cuando aprovecho que te dormiste para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas de tu rostro; tampoco dice que no quiera enloquecer porque me siento un inútil.   
Eres tan tonto, no verías las cosas ni aunque te explicara con dibujos y manzanas. 

— Sabía esto, siempre supe esto, Loki. Pero fui tan idiota como para cegarme a mí mismo. No eres tú, nunca fuiste tú; tan solo estuviste controlando a este pobre animal todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, te pareció gracioso burlarte de mí de esta manera? 

¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es lo que él está haciendo? Quiero saber lo que le dice, pero no puedo escuchar. Tan solo ha levantado a la víbora del suelo y la ha acercado a él para hablarle, su volumen es tan bajo; y de inmediato la pone en el suelo y ella se va, repta hasta alejarse de nosotros, hasta que ya no podemos verla.   
Él se pasa la mano por el rostro y exhala con fuerza, está molesto, lo sé; pero no puede suponer que es el único enojado este día. "Basta de tus mentiras" me dice, y seguido me exige que me presente ante él, me asegura que puede perdonarme todo, incluso lo que pase en el futuro porque me ama, pero dice que no puede tolerar que me burle más de su dolor. Pero no me he burlado nunca de eso; no puedo responderle y eso tan solo logra alterarlo más, me grita, ahora es él quien quiere destruir todo, está asustándome. Una nota en el espejo es lo único que se me ocurre. 

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo así? Sé que eres el dios de las mentiras y las travesuras, pero decirme que has muerto es demasiado, Loki. 

Esta vez no estoy mintiendo, hermano. 

— Sabes qué, ya basta. Si no quieres hablar no te voy a rogar más, me cansé de llorar por tu causa. ¿Lo escuchaste, Loki? Ya estoy harto de ti. Así que por mí te puedes largar, no te necesito. 

No lo dices en serio, tú sí me necesitas, Thor. Hermano espera, no puedes simplemente retirarte y ya, sé que es tu ira hablando, tú me amas y me necesitas. Thor regresa, te juro que si te disculpas te perdonaré.

Un minuto es una lágrima, diez minutos son decenas, treinta minutos son cientas, una hora es mi corazón roto y miles de lágrimas. 

Adiós, cariño. No sé qué suceda conmigo de ahora en adelante, pero tienes razón. Debo irme porque solo nos hacemos daño.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Me fui. Hace una semana que simplemente crucé aquella puerta y me alejé de él y de Asgard; no sé que ha ocurrido con Thor, y no sé qué pasará conmigo. He estado vagando por varios sitios sin que nadie pueda verme o escucharme, tan solo caminando sin que las personas se percaten siquiera si choco con ellas; se siente a estar muy solo.   
El Valhalla no es un lugar al cual solo llegas, el Valhalla te lleva a él. No puedes ir por tu cuenta, no puedes comunicarte con sus administradores, simplemente un día estás allí. Es tan odioso, porque siento que todo el peso está sobre mí, ellos dijeron "Loki, vuelve cuando sanes el corazón de tu hermano", pero nadie dice "Thor, ayuda a Loki a ayudarte".

Es difícil, es como un castigo por todo el daño que causé, es como si ellos no creyeran que merezco mi lugar en el Valhalla, como si mi sacrificio no hubiera sido suficiente. Ahora estoy vagando por estas calles sin que importe realmente, soy una triste alma en pena, sin un propósito o un poco de diversión. Lo extraño, me hace falta su mirada molesta y sus regaños, sus palabras de ánimo que me decían que todo estaría bien, quiero volver a dormir junto a él cada noche; pero él dijo que no me necesitaba, y yo lo esperé, y esperé una disculpa, pero jamás llegó.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Algunas cosas dejan de tener importancia una vez que mueres, el orgullo es una de estas. Un día despiertas y te das cuenta que no quieres vagar toda una eternidad, te das cuenta que extrañas los brazos de tu madre, y que escuchar a una hermosa doncella tocar el arpa es una idea increíble que solo pudo ser concebida en el Valhalla. Y principalmente, aceptas –aunque te duela hacerlo– que ya no puedes solucionar las cosas solo.

Así que estoy en el camino de vuelta, esperando que él aún quiera aceptarme.   
El camino es tan largo, que finalmente me percato de cuánto he andado solo, sin rumbo ni propósito. Mis pies no duelen, pero la tristeza es real. Puedo sentir la lluvia fría caer por mi rostro, y sentirme agotado mentalmente; estoy creyendo que estoy yendo a un lugar que no llegará a mí nunca, que cada vez se ve más lejano. ¿Acaso él me extraña? Quiero tanto creer que sí, quiero creer que tendrá sus brazos abiertos para mí; parezco una broma, tan necesitado del cariño de mi hermano mayor, pero como mencioné antes: en circunstancias como esta, mi orgullo ya no importa. 

No tengo cuenta de las horas que he andado, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no ha habido lugar que me haga más feliz con su bienvenida que el nuevo Asgard. Es muy noche, las puertas están cerradas y las luces apagadas; pero entro a la casa y voy directo a su habitación, sé que él estará allí, y espero tener las palabras correctas para hacerlo entender, y trabajar juntos.

Frente a la puerta de su habitación estoy dudando, no sé si él quiera verme, tal vez no quiera disculparme todo lo que ha sufrido, ¿y si todo lo que avanzamos se perdió en estos días? ¿Y si de nuevo es aquel patético que encontré antes? Respiro hondo muchas veces, no sé si para tranquilizarme o para hacer el reencuentro más largo.

No puedo atrasar más esto, golpeo su puerta dos veces pero él no responde, me asomo apenas un poco y puedo verlo en su cama, vuelvo a tocar y entonces él voltea a mí.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Hermano, ¿puedo pasar? 

— Loki, estás mojado — dices lo obvio, pero estoy agradecido por la toalla que me ofreces. 

— Gracias por tu ropa, Thor — me miro, y ambos notamos lo grande que me queda, hay apenas una sonrisa entre ambos, tal vez es demasiado pronto para reír. 

— Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, hermano yo... 

— No — interrumpo — por favor escuchame, hay algo que debo decirte. 

Todo estaría a oscuras de no ser por esa lámpara que mantienes encendida, y luego de vernos a los ojos un momento, ambos nos sentamos en la cama, tal vez quisiste ver dentro de mí, buscar el rastro de una mentira. Pero te juro que esta vez no mentiré, hermano. 

— ¿Por qué sigues huyendo, Loki? No hay más Thanos, acabamos con él. Tú puedes estar tranquilo ahora, aquí conmigo, siendo príncipe de Asgard como te corresponde. 

— Hermano, lo que diré no será fácil, pero necesito que escuches hasta el final, sin interrumpir — lo que digo parece no gustarte, lo noto en tu rostro, sin embargo asientes — lo conocí cuando decidí lanzarme del bifrost, me ofreció el teseracto y creí que sería invencible, pero fallé; estuve ocultándome todo el tiempo, pero sabía que no lograría hacerlo siempre. Lo que sucedió ese día en la nave sé que lo recuerdas bien — miro tu boca abrirse, quieres decir algo, pero lo impido con un movimiento de mi mano — te aseguro Thor que no diré una sola mentira esta noche. Sé que te he hecho sufrir muchas veces y que fingir mi muerte se volvió una costumbre, pero no esta vez. 

— Mientes, si hubieras muerto estarías en el Valhalla, no aquí. 

— Eres increíble, realmente siempre has pensado lo mejor de mí, ¿no? Ni siquiera yo mismo creí que tendría mi lugar en el Valhalla, pero he estado ahí. 

— Loki, por favor. 

— Lo lamento, en serio quisiera estar engañándote, pero no es así. Estuve en el Valhalla, y la única razón por la cual no puedo estar más allí es porque una niñita rubia estuvo llorando por mí. 

— No tengo idea de qué hablas. 

— De lo que no tienes idea es de cuánto lloré viéndote así, no me gustó nada ver a mi poderoso hermano reducido a eso. 

— Lo lamento, no es fácil perderlo todo. 

— Tú no has perdido todo, ve afuera por la mañana y podrás encontrarte a tus amigos, a tu pueblo, incluso los sobrevivientes de Sakaar te siguieron hasta aquí. Y nuestros padres y yo siempre estaremos cuidándote. 

— Ya no me dejes, he esperado mucho por ti, he llorado tanto por ti. No puedes simplemente venir y decir que estás muerto — hay indicios de lágrimas en tus ojos enrojecidos, y me acercas sin cuidado a ti para abrazarme con fuerza — dime Loki, si solo eres un espíritu, ¿cómo puedo abrazarte de esta manera? 

— Porque solo estás soñando cariño, pero es real — ahora tus lágrimas no pueden ser detenidas — lo siento, esta es la única manera en que puedes verme. Yo nunca quise burlarme de tu dolor con la víbora, solo creí que tal vez ella podría hacernos bien a ambos. 

— Ya no importa, lamento haberte gritado. 

— Thor

— ¿Sí? 

— No lamento haber puesto eucalipto en tus alimentos, y tampoco lamento haberle puesto las manos a la víbora. 

— Lo sé — finalmente una risa en medio de nuestro sufrimiento — quédate conmigo esta noche, duerme a mi lado para poder abrazarte hoy. 

— Yo he dormido en tus brazos desde que vine aquí, ¿creiste acaso que dormía en el sofá? 

— ¿Estarás mañana? — preguntas una vez ambos nos hemos acurrucado y nos has tapado con tu cobija. 

— Estaré mañana, estaré cada día hasta que seas un gran rey. 

Besas mi frente y te sonrió, luego ambos dormimos.

Los rayos del sol nos estorban y despertamos para enseguida escuchar la puerta ser golpeada, seguramente es una chica de la servidumbre con el desayuno. Te escucho resoplar antes de restregar tus ojos para alejar toda pereza de ti; aún permanezco a tu lado, apoyando mi cabeza en tu brazo, pero ya no puedes verme ni sentirme. Miras a donde estoy, y noto tristeza en tus ojos. 

— Buenos días, hermano — dices, como creyendo que estás a punto de vivir una gran mentira, pero estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que sí estoy para ti — adelante — hablas con fuerza, y una mujer ingresa. 

— Majestad, le he traído su desayuno. 

Quiero ver lo que harás, Thor. 

— No... 

¿Disculpa? 

— Has llamar a mis amigos y luego sirve un banquete, desayunaré con ellos este día.

— Enseguida, majestad — responde ella marchándose. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

— Seré un gran rey, hermano.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Varios años después 

Hay tanto por contar, tantas cosas sucedidas en estos años, tantas risas y tantas lágrimas. Tengo tanto por decirles, todo lo que viví junto a él durante este tiempo largo y que me enseñó mucho.   
Después de aquel sueño todo entre Thor y yo fue un sube y baja, vaya que le costó asumir mi muerte; él lo sabía y lo entendía perfectamente, pero no quería hacerlo, se cegó mucho a sí mismo. Algunos días despertaba en total negación y otras veces me decía que me dejaba ir, "puedes descansar, hermano. Estaré bien" fueron mentiras en aquellos tiempos.   
Busqué para él una esposa. Jane –la midgardiana– era totalmente inadecuada, moriría en unos pocos años y él volvería a quedar devastado; la Valkyria no me agradaba para él, ¿qué iba a hacer ella cuando él fuera un estúpido, cuando tuvieran un problema? Refugiarse en el alcohol, supongo. Definitivamente no es la mujer que Thor necesitaba, y no es la madre que yo hubiera querido para mis sobrinos futuros; Sif en cambio era la indicada, una mujer fuerte, una guerrera. Ella era justo quien mantendría al rey en el camino adecuado, una vieja amiga y una vieja compañera de guerras, ¿quién conocía a mi hermano mejor que ella?   
Hacer que lo entendiera sí que fue un dolor de cabeza, principalmente porque sus decisiones siempre son erróneas y porque él piensa que no es así. Aunque supongo que él siempre vio a Sif como una amiga, tal vez como otro hombre, uno más de sus guerreros; pero allí estaba yo para hacerle ver lo que sus ojos ignoraban, para conducirlo por la senda adecuada; los tres guerreros y Sif nunca fueron amables conmigo, pero sí eran buenos con Thor, siempre lo apreciaron y lo aceptaron como su rey. Seguramente en vida hubiese hecho que él los odiara, en mi estado actual comprendo que eso es una necedad innecesaria.   
Dejé notas a sus amigos y ellos respondieron positivamente, cada día alguien nos visitaba temprano para entrenar con él, poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo pasó de estar como un cerdo, a ya no dar pena. Me alegré de ver tantas personas que lo apreciaban, no solo Asgard o los refugiados de Sakaar vinieron a ayudarnos, sus amigos vengadores también lo hicieron. Aún me preguntó quién pensaron que había dejado aquellas notas.   
La boda fue sencilla, pero muy bonita; Sif estuvo tan feliz cuando él se le propuso. Y Thor dejó un asiento vacío justo en la primera fila, un lugar que él dijo era para mí, y allí estuve aunque todos no vieran más que un asiento vacío, aunque él no pudiera observarme; en mi corazón sé que él sabía que estaba ahí.   
Pasó algún tiempo después de la boda para que Thor se sintiera finalmente capaz de dirigir el reino, y Heimdall estuvo aliviado, según él, eso de reinar no era lo suyo, y de inmediato se fue con una mujer a vacacionar a un lugar llamado Brasil, estaba emocionado con unos tales carnavales. No veo porqué les encanta el bullicio y la multitud.   
Entonces pensé que todo estaba bien, era el rey que siempre debió ser, tenía una linda y fuerte esposa, tenía muchos amigos que lo querían. Y me dije a mí mismo que hacerlo soñar conmigo de nuevo estaría bien. 

— Hermano.

— Loki.

— ¿Estás mejor?

— Lo estoy.

— ¿Por qué esa cara, cariño?

— Se supone que soy yo quien te llama así, y tú te incomodas.

— No estarás solo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo sé, pero es difícil. Te extrañaré, hermano.

— Bien, cuando llegue tu momento nuestros padres y yo estaremos esperándote en el Valhalla.

— Sí.

— Solo dime que estarás bien.

— Lo estaré. Sufriré porque te vas, y mañana cuando despierte y recuerde esto lloraré, voy a recordarte siempre y lloraré algunas veces, no lo podré evitar. Pero estaré bien, voy a dar todo mi esfuerzo, por ti y por Asgard.

— Varias frases en una sola oración, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

— Cállate, Loki.

— Demonios, te quiero. Nunca esperé tener que decir esto, pero te quiero hermano.

— Y yo creí que jamás podría decirlo, pero puedes irte, ya puedes ir y descansar, Loki. 

Y él lo hizo, lloró la mañana siguiente porque supo que no estaba más, pero se secó las lágrimas y siguió adelante. Me recuerda a menudo y sonríe, otras veces su sonrisa se convierte en una lágrima, pero él continúa siendo fuerte, siendo un buen rey.

Estar en el Valhalla es maravilloso, no tengo preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, puedo fornicar y comer todo el día si eso me apetece, es divino este lugar. Me han permitido viajar a Midgard en su cumpleaños, así que cada año me entero de nuevas cosas, como que la Valkyria se fue a vivir con el doctor Banner y que la odiosa bestia le tiene cariño, quién iba a decir que esa cosa pudiera querer a alguien; "aplasta, aplasta" ya di algo nuevo. Me enteré en mi última visita que Thor y Sif están intentando quedar embarazados, le pedí –en uno de nuestros típicos sueños de cumpleaños– que lo llame Magni, porque siempre quise tener un sobrino con ese nombre, y él me aseguró que lo haría, con suerte en mi próxima visita el pequeño Magni ya habrá nacido. 

— Loki 

Mi madre me llama, jugaremos poker. Adiós para siempre mis queridos midgardianos, no se preocupen por Thor, junto a él tiene a increíbles personas; y no se preocupen por mí, tengo a mis padres para mí solo.


End file.
